Twinkling Balloon/Gallery
Season one Fall Weather Friends Pinkie Pie in her balloon S1E13.png|Pinkie Pie in the balloon, spectating the event. Every pony watches Pinkie Pie float away S1E13.png|Pinkie flies higher to get a better view. Pinkie Pie looks at Spike who is climbing the rope S1E13.png Pinkie Pie announcing from a hot-air balloon S1E13.png Pinkie Pie observing the racers from a hot air balloon S1E13.png Pinkie Pie and Spike in a hot air balloon S1E13.png|Spike joins. Pinkie Pie extends her hooves S1E13.png|''My little ponies!'' Pinkie Pie commenting about the race S1E13.png Pinkie Pie rubbing her hooves S1E13.png|Ooh Spike, this plan is coming together nicely. Pinkie Pie aboard a hot air balloon S1E13.png Pinkie Pie looking down at the racers S1E13.png Pinkie Pie cheering for the racers S1E13.png Right before the bell rings S1E13.png And they're off S1E13.png|Watching the ponies race to victory! Pinkie Pie tells the result S1E13.png|Pinkie telling Rainbow and Applejack they tied for last place. Sonic Rainboom Pinkie walks on clouds for the first time S1E16.png Applejack and Twilight S01E16.png Mane6 at a hot air balloon S1E16.png|Lucky that they brought the balloon The Crew forgives Rarity S1E16.png Rainbow Dash forgives Rarity S01E16.png Rainbow Dash wishes she could have met the Wonderbolts when they were awake S1E16.png A wonderbolt poking Rainbow's shoulder S1E16.png Rainbow Dash's reaction to the Wonderbolts S01E16.png Rainbow Dash overwhelmed with joy S1E16.png Sad Rarity.png Rarity apologizing to Princess Celestia S1E16.png Princess Celestia congratulates Rainbow Dash S01E16.png Rainbow Dash is awarded S1E16.png Rainbow Dash receiving the award S1E16.png Princess Celestia asks if Twilight has learned about friendship S1E16.png Rarity tells Celestia what she learned S1E16.png Party of One Gummy nipped onto the balloon S1E25.png Pinkie Pie singing to Rainbow Dash S1E25.png Pinkie Pie outside Dash's home S1E25.png Season two The Return of Harmony Part 2 Rainbow Dash sleeping S2E02.png Twilight tells Fluttershy what she needs to do S2E02.png Applejack waving hoof S2E02.png Twilight Rarity and Pinkie disappointed S2E2.png Rainbow Dash flying away S2E02.png Twilight 'we've got to catch her' S2E02.png Fluttershy flying the balloon S2E02.png Rainbow Dash flying fast S2E02.png Applejack with a rope S2E02.png Applejack about to lasso Rainbow Dash S2E02.png Rarity being lassoed S2E2.png Applejack calling out to Rarity and Pinkie S2E02.png Twilight Sparkle ee...S02E02.png Fluttershy chasing Rainbow Dash S2E02.png Twilight calling out to Applejack S2E02.png Applejack launching the lasso away S2E02.png Twilight happy S2E02.png Fluttershy with a rope S2E02.png Twilight about to restore Rainbow Dash S2E02.png Buffalos dancing S2E02.png The Mysterious Mare Do Well Cherry Berry falling in Air Balloon S2E8.png|The hot air balloon falling with Cherry Berry in it. Rainbow Dash yeah yeah S2E8.png|Yeah yeah, I got a good second to spare. Falling Air Ballon S2E8.png|Just gotta sign this last autograph. Cherry Berry in a hot air balloon S2E08.png|That is a long way down. Cherry Berry frightened in a hot air balloon S2E08.png|''Help!'' Cherry Berry plummeting in a hot air balloon S2E08.png Cherry Berry saved by Mysterious Mare Do Well S2E08.png|Saved just in time. Rainbow Dash uh what S2E8.png DARKWING - I mean.. Mare Do Well S2E08.png Rainbow Dash mare do well S2E8.png Rainbow Dash that mare S2E8.png Rainbow Dash Ponyville got S2E8.png Rainbow Dash standing on downed balloon S2E8.png Rainbow Dash frustrated S2E8.png Season three Wonderbolts Academy Balloon emerging S3E07.png|Twilight and her friends, in a hot air balloon. Pinkie Pie adorable smile S3E7.png Main ponies in balloon afraid S3E07.png|''Look girls!'' The mane 5 get caught by the twister S03E07.png|The balloon, going to get sucked into the twister. Twilight funny face S3E7.png Brace for impact S3E07.png Imminent disaster unfolding S3E07.png|Seeing her friends falling to their doom. Rainbow Dash to the rescue S3E7.png|Rainbow dashing to save her friends. Spike at Your Service Cherry Berry giving hot air balloon rides S3E9.png|The ponies, after a fun filled balloon ride. Spike walking towards balloon S3E09.png Spike hits a pole S3E9.png Spike wants balloon to come back S3E09.png|Oh no, runaway balloon! Spike running after balloon S03E09.png Spike getting closer to the rope another angle S3E09.png Balloon floats down Everfree Forest S3E09.png Spike walks Applejack home S03E09.png|The balloon has been brought back to its care taker. Magical Mystery Cure Fluttershy about to leave Ponyville S03E13.png|Seems like Cherry Berry is in charge of the balloon now. Fluttershy super sad S03E13.png Fluttershy "moving back to Cloudsdale" S03E13.png Fluttershy "I don't know what's wrong" S03E13.png Twilight "Before You Go" S3E13.png Twilight asks Fluttershy to help Rainbow Dash S03E13.png She's Struggling S3E13.png Fluttershy agrees to help out S03E13.png Season five The Hooffields and McColts Twilight climbing into the Twinkling Balloon basket S5E23.png Twilight Sparkle testing the balloon ropes S5E23.png Twilight predicting "a problem about lying" S5E23.png Fluttershy "we'll find out when we get there" S5E23.png Fluttershy climbing into the balloon basket S5E23.png Twilight and Fluttershy take off in the balloon S5E23.png Twinkling Balloon soars over Equestria S5E23.png Twilight looks at map while Fluttershy ties up balloon S5E23.png Twilight "one friend tells another friend's secret" S5E23.png Twilight "after they asked them not to" S5E23.png Fluttershy straining "we'll know very, very soon" S5E23.png Season six The Gift of the Maud Pie Rarity presents her new boutique location S6E3.png Rarity presents "Rarity for You" S6E3.png Rarity "is this the right location?" S6E3.png Pinkie, Rarity, and Maud in front of future site of Rarity for You S6E3.png The Cart Before the Ponies Rainbow Dash's cloudominium exterior S6E14.png Season seven A Flurry of Emotions Spike double-checking the schedule S7E3.png Pumpkin Cake hogging the balloon toy S7E3.png Pound Cake takes the toy from Pumpkin S7E3.png Pound and Pumpkin fight over the toy S7E3.png Flurry Heart tries to get Spike's attention S7E3.png Flurry Heart hits Spike with a toy block S7E3.png Spike sees Pound and Pumpkin fighting S7E3.png Spike tells Pound and Pumpkin to stop fighting S7E3.png Spike looking for another balloon toy S7E3.png Pound and Pumpkin Cake continue fighting S7E3.png Flurry Heart takes toy away from Cake twins S7E3.png Balloon toy bumps into Twilight's head S7E3.png Flurry Heart splits balloon toy into two pieces S7E3.png Pound and Pumpkin holding balloon toy pieces S7E3.png Flurry Heart proud of her solution S7E3.png Pound and Pumpkin Cake look at each other S7E3.png Spike finds another balloon toy S7E3.png Spike shocked by the mess in the bakery S7E3.png Balloon toy flies into Spike's head S7E3.png Not Asking for Trouble Twinkling Balloon floating toward Yakyakistan S7E11.png Pinkie Pie waves her hoof in Gummy's face S7E11.png Pinkie Pie "friendship ambassador road trip game!" S7E11.png Pinkie Pie staring intently at Gummy S7E11.png Pinkie Pie "that's better" S7E11.png Pinkie Pie holding ribbon over her eye S7E11.png Pinkie Pie spies "something that is blue!" S7E11.png Pinkie and Gummy riding the Twinkling Balloon S7E11.png Pinkie and Gummy fly into the arctic north S7E11.png Pinkie Pie waiting for Gummy's answer S7E11.png Pinkie Pie sees Yakyakistan from the balloon S7E11.png Twinkling Balloon approaching Yakyakistan S7E11.png Pinkie Pie "oh, and by the way" S7E11.png Pinkie Pie "the answer was sky" S7E11.png Pinkie Pie wins the I Spy game S7E11.png Pinkie Pie picks up Gummy S7E11.png Pinkie Pie hugging Gummy S7E11.png Pinkie Pie jumps out of the balloon basket S7E11.png Pinkie Pie entering Yakyakistan S7E11.png Twinkling Balloon heading back to Ponyville S7E11.png Pinkie Pie looking frustrated S7E11.png Pinkie Pie "even though they need it!" S7E11.png Pinkie Pie "this official friendship ambassador" S7E11.png Pinkie Pie "take matters into her own hooves!" S7E11.png Pinkie Pie determined to help Yakyakistan S7E11.png Pinkie Pie "you're right, Gummy" S7E11.png Pinkie Pie "would officially calm me down" S7E11.png Pinkie Pie "let's play Twenty Million Questions!" S7E11.png Pinkie about to play 20 Million Questions with Gummy S7E11.png Pinkie Pie starts spouting questions at Gummy S7E11.png Distance shot of the Twinkling Balloon S7E11.png Twinkling Balloon approaching Ponyville S7E11.png Mane Six take the hot-air balloon to Yakyakistan S7E11.png Mane Six arrive at Yakyakistan at night S7E11.png Main ponies return to the Twinkling Balloon S7E11.png Pinkie Pie hopping to join her friends S7E11.png Twilight, Rarity, and Fluttershy ready to leave S7E11.png Twilight, Rarity, and Fluttershy hear Prince Rutherford S7E11.png Mane Six confronted by Prince Rutherford S7E11.png Pinkie plays a yak practical joke on Applejack S7E11.png Season eight Yakity-Sax Main five flying in the Twinkling Balloon S8E18.png Main five flying to Yakyakistan S8E18.png Main five arrive in Yakyakistan S8E18.png AJ "gotta be around here somewhere" S8E18.png Rarity looking around for Pinkie Pie S8E18.png Rarity hears yovidaphone music S8E18.png Twilight "the music of the yovidaphone" S8E18.png Season nine Sparkle's Seven Main ponies and Spike ready the balloon S9E4.png Fire blowing into the hot air balloon S9E4.png Rainbow disconnects balloon tether S9E4.png Spike jumps into the balloon basket S9E4.png Rainbow Dash looks at Wonderbolts' map S9E4.png Rainbow showing map to her friends S9E4.png Rainbow "there's no room for mistakes!" S9E4.png Fluttershy, RD, and Spike look back at Pinkie S9E4.png Pinkie Pie wearing a space helmet S9E4.png Pinkie puts space helmet on Gummy S9E4.png Fluttershy "not actually going into space" S9E4.png Pinkie Pie patting Fluttershy on the head S9E4.png Pinkie Pie "I'm dropping you two off" S9E4.png Pinkie Pie "then I'm going into space!" S9E4.png Fluttershy and Spike surprised by Pinkie's claim S9E4.png Twinkling Balloon rising high into the sky S9E4.png Pinkie and Gummy flying out of control S9E4.png Pinkie's balloon careens toward the ground S9E4.png Pinkie Pie's balloon flies near the castle S9E4.png Pinkie flies past Apple Chord's stage S9E4.png Pinkie Pie's balloon flying around in circles S9E4.png Twilight pulls balloon behind castle building S9E4.png Pinkie and Gummy fall out of the balloon S9E4.png Twilight "where's Spike and Fluttershy?" S9E4.png Pinkie Pie "they jumped out right before" S9E4.png Pinkie Pie "before the balloon went" S9E4.png Pinkie Pie blowing raspberries S9E4.png Pinkie Pie's spit fills her space helmet S9E4.png Pinkie Pie "that's all I could see" S9E4.png Pinkie Pie "without being in space" S9E4.png Pinkie Pie "where I didn't get to go!" S9E4.png Pinkie Pie pouts in disappointment S9E4.png Pinkie Pie taking a deep breath S9E4.png Pinkie reinflating the hot air balloon S9E4.png Twilight with Pinkie and Apple Chord S9E4.png Twilight's plan has no lookout S9E4.png Twilight's plan has no distraction S9E4.png Twilight worries about the whole operation S9E4.png Sparkle's Seven's plan falling apart S9E4.png Royal guards see the Twinkling Balloon S9E4.png Hot air balloon explodes before royal guards S9E4.png Pinkie dropping off Fluttershy and Spike S9E4.png Spike with a shining sharp claw S9E4.png Spike slashes Pinkie Pie's balloon S9E4.png Other My Little Pony theme song Twilight Sparkle and Spike in balloon S1 Opening.png|Twilight and Spike, at the beginning of the opening sequence. Twilight Sparkle and Spike in balloon 2 S1 Opening.png Twilight Sparkle and Spike landing in Ponyville S1 Opening.png Twilight after getting out of her balloon S1 opening.png MLP opening train version 2.png RemasteredOpeningTrain-1.png CMC intro.png CMC in MLP theme version 3.png Toys Twinkling Balloon Front.jpg Twilight Sparkle's Twinkling Balloon toy.jpg Friendship is Magic Twinkling Balloon Set with Rarity and Daisy Dreams.jpg Friendship is Magic Twinkling Balloon Set back of packaging.jpg Explore Equestria Starlight Glimmer doll packaging.png Explore Equestria Baby Flurry Heart plush packaging.jpg Explore Equestria Fluttershy Cottage playset packaging.png Explore Equestria Applejack Water Cuties doll packaging.jpg Explore Equestria Twilight Sparkle Hairbow Single packaging.jpg Explore Equestria Rarity Hairbow Single packaging.jpg Explore Equestria Pursey Pink doll packaging.jpg Explore Equestria Pinkie Pie Hairbow Single packaging.jpg Explore Equestria Magical Scenes Fluttershy packaging.jpg Explore Equestria Magical Scenes Pinkie Pie packaging.jpg Explore Equestria Magical Scenes Rarity packaging.jpg Explore Equestria Magical Scenes Rainbow Dash packaging.jpg Explore Equestria Sparkle Bright Princess Luna packaging.jpg Explore Equestria Sparkle Bright Princess Cadance packaging.jpg Explore Equestria Action Friends Pinkie Pie packaging.jpg Explore Equestria Action Friends Fluttershy packaging.jpg Explore Equestria Fashion Style Sapphire Shores packaging.jpg Explore Equestria Fashion Style Starlight Glimmer packaging.jpg My Little Pony Explore Equestria Coloratura doll packaging.png Explore Equestria Starlight Glimmer translucent doll packaging.png Explore Equestria Twilight Sparkle Ice Skating packaging.jpg Explore Equestria Rarity Dressmaking packaging.jpg Explore Equestria Pinkie Pie Cheering packaging.jpg Explore Equestria Cheerilee Teaching packaging.jpg Explore Equestria Applejack Painting packaging.jpg Explore Equestria Fluttershy Picnic packaging.jpg Explore Equestria Pinkie Pie Donut Shop Playset packaging.jpg Explore Equestria Rainbow Dash Cloudominium Playset packaging.jpg Explore Equestria Sparkle Bright Princess Twilight Sparkle packaging.jpg Explore Equestria Sparkle Bright Princess Celestia packaging.jpg Explore Equestria Rainbow Dash translucent doll packaging.jpg Explore Equestria Cherry Berry translucent doll packaging.jpg Explore Equestria Pretzel translucent doll packaging.jpg Explore Equestria Princess Twilight Sparkle translucent doll packaging.jpg Explore Equestria Fashion Style Royal Ribbon packaging.jpg Explore Equestria Action Friends Princess Twilight Sparkle packaging.jpg Explore Equestria Action Friends Rarity packaging.jpg Merchandise SDCC 2011 cast poster.jpg My Little Pony (mobile game) Twilight Sparkle landing in Ponyville MLP Game.png Twilight's balloon MLP Game.png Bon Bon arriving MLP Game.png Mrs. Cupcake arriving MLP Game.png Cheerilee's house MLP Game.png Cheerilee arrival MLP Game.png SunsetShimmer-MLPMobileApp-Balloon.jpg SunsetShimmer-MLPMobileApp-Welcome.jpg Octavia-MLPMobileApp-Three Octavias Arriving.png Suri Polomare Gameloft mobile game.png Pony Reunion Week promo MLP mobile game.jpg Traveling Gentlecolt promotion MLP mobile game.jpg My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (comics) My Little Pony comic issue 2 cover RI-A.jpg Comic issue 32 BronyCon 2015 cover.png Promotional My Little Pony Rainbow Dash.jpg Category:Item galleries